broken_worldsfandomcom-20200215-history
Caldanian Empire
'Founding ' Early in their history, Humans were split up into tribes. Constant in-fighting and wars between them ensured that they would never come to greatness. Based in Novotium, the Caldan Trading Company, along with many others, turned the city into a bustling metropolis of trade and activity. However, over the years its wealth would attract envious rivals. Many years of war would ensue, but Novotium would triumph not only by a slight margin, but by a vast chasm. Swiftly, it took over its covetous neighbours, with the ruling families beginning to squabble amongst themselves. The head of the Caldan Trading Company and the ruler of the city at the time; Sabastian Caldan Torrentious, with help from the vast mercenary legions that he now commanded, quickly took over. From here, the Caldanian Empire was born. 'Structure' The Caldanian Empire is a very organised, militaristic juggernaut. Controlled by paperwork, fueled by men, the Empire cannot stop. 'Leadership' At the top of the Empire's hierarchy, sits the Emperor. He and he alone, has the absolute final say in anything within his glorious Empire. Known Leaders Of The Caldanian Empire * Sabastian Caldan Torrentious - first Emperor and founder of the Empire. * Vespus Caldan Aleksis II. * Markus Caldan Nyvius. * Roland Caldan Stephanus III - perished in 294 AE. * Hageman Caldan Vireneus I - killed in 319 AE. * Filus Caldan Merrinus I. However, he is just one man and to that end, over many years, various duties and tasks were given to organisations. The Consilium Mercator handle the financial and legal aspects of things, whilst the Officium Defensionem Commercia are the military branch of the Caldanian Empire. Political Headed by four of the richest and most powerful people in the land, the Consilium Mercator, also known as the CM, are the lawmakers, taxmen, colony administrators and bureaucrats of the Empire. Without their involvement, the Empire would devolve into a shambles of activity, devoid of any order or logic. Military The Officium Defensionem Commercia, otherwise known as the ODC, were once a large group of well-paid mercenaries. However, with the ever-growing Empire, an ever-growing army was needed and so, the ODC were formed into an organised fighting force. 'Geographical' The Caldanian Empire controls a vast swathe of land on the continent. Many regions fall under its banner, each with their own unique personalities and cultures. 'Caldanian Empire Owned Area' *'Novotium' - the Capital of the Empire. *'The Midlands' - catch-all term for the lands immediately surrounding the official Caldanian region, sometimes including Caldania itself. *'Volansk' - a cold, tundra-filled region where the Dwarves first emerged. *'The Shahmoud' - an Empire-controlled portion of the desert. *'The Paledo Archipelago' - a sunny chain of islands, ruled by a mysterious Trade Prince. *'Sorus' - a windswept island and one of the newest additions to the Empire. *'The Hjetterik Highlands' - the mountainous region that separates the Shahmoud desert from the Volansk region. 'Timeline' The timeline shown here is one listing the activity of the Caldanian Empire, as a whole, over the years. Major events will be listed if possible, although many minor happenings or similar may be missed out. * 122 BE - Novotium begins to attract the attention of neighbouring cities, who declare war. * 93 BE - Novotium triumphs in the war, gaining territories close by. * 91 BE - Sabastian Caldan Torrentious uses mercenaries to quell in-fighting within the city. * 89 BE - Sabastian Caldan Torrentious proclaims himself first Emperor of the Caldanian Empire. * 89 BE - The Officium Defensionem Commercia and the Consilium Mercator organisations are created. * 46 BE - The Caldanian Empire takes over territory on the west of the Galesong Bay * 46 BE - The Battle Of Galesong Bay begins. * 36 BE - North part of Galesong Bay falls to the Empire. * 33 BE - Naval ships once belonging to the Empire secede and form [[The Grand Fleet|'The Grand Fleet']]. * 29 BE - Entire Galesong Bay under Empire control. * 0 AE - Emergence Of The Dwarves. * 27 AE - Volansk region falls under Empire control. * 183 AE - Sorus falls under Empire control. * 234 AE - The [[First Siege Of Aram|'first siege']] of [[City-State Of Aram|'Aram']]. * 260 AE - The second siege of Aram. * 273 AE - Colonists are sent to establish [[Port Canis|'Port Canis']], within the [[Sea Of Wolves|'Sea Of Wolves']]. * 282 AE ' - The 'Age Of Spite begins. 'Demographics' The majority of the Caldanian Empire is made up of Humans, but every race has a substantial amount of members. Dwarves, arguably, make up the second largest percentage, as their involvement within the trade schemes of the Empire goes back hundreds of years. Category:BW World 2 Category:World Powers